


A New Position

by joanhello



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Alien Genitals, Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Interspecies Sex, Multi, OT3, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Post-Canon, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joanhello/pseuds/joanhello
Summary: Megamind takes up yoga. One asana in particular leads to a three-way.Written for the Valentine's Day 2020 fic/art exchange.
Relationships: Megamind/Metro Man/Roxanne Ritchi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	A New Position

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisredshrine on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thisredshrine+on+tumblr).



> The position described at the beginning of the story can be seen on any of these pages:  
> http://www.jaisiyaram.com/yoga-poses/dwipadasirsasana.html  
> https://www.yatan-ayur.com.au/the-langota/  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CWQgEIPnltQ

“Hey, little buddy. What... the hell did you do to yourself?” It was not the ending Music Man had planned for that sentence as he strolled into the living room of his underground apartment, where he knew Megamind was waiting for him by the sound of his breathing and heartbeat; it was startled out of him by the sight of his blue lover face down on the rug with his thighs forward under him, knees wrapped around behind his shoulders, and ankles crossed at the back of his neck. He wore only a white loincloth in the langota style of India.

“Dwi Pada Sirsasana,” was the reply he got. As soon as Wayne heard the Sanskrit, he understood.

“Funny. I never though of you getting into yoga.”

“I didn't at first because my proportions make so many of the asanas problematic. The term originally means a position in which a balanced and relaxed state is possible, with little or no effort needed to stay in it once it is achieved. A number of them are not that at all for me because of the greater weight of my head, compared to humans. But in this one, my proportions actually seem to provide an advantage. Now let's see whether I can do the lifting part.” With his legs still behind him, he pushed his upper body away from the carpet so that his torso pivoted on his nearly bare butt. Walking his hands down toward his crotch to lift himself ever more upright, he didn't notice Wayne floating into the room and up behind him. He came to vertical, then lifted himself so that all his weight was on his hands. As he produced a “Ha!” of victory, the ex-hero grabbed him by his crossed ankles and lifted him off the floor. “Aaargh! Dammit, Wayne, what do you think you're doing?”

“Take it easy, gorgeous,” he replied, putting his other hand under Megamind's butt so that the smaller alien's weight was no longer entirely supported by his ankles. “I was just thinking that this position has possibilities. You know?” He gently squeezed the ass in his hand to make it perfectly clear just what kind of possibilities he had in mind. 

“OooOooh.” In an instant, Megamind's expression went from indignant to sultry, the tone of that one long syllable rising and falling appreciatively as his lover carried him to the dining table. “Going to bring me to, not exactly justice, this time, but...” 

“Bring you to something, yeah.” He set his blue captive down on the table, still holding him upright by his crossed ankles, pulled up a chair for himself, sat down, and gave his attention to the langota. “Now, how does this thing come off?”

“Start at the back. The ends of the straps are just twisted together and held in place by friction. Once they're loose, the knot is at my left hip.” Still holding him up by the ankles, the ex-hero had no trouble seeing how the garment was bound on, but he was in no hurry to unbind it. Instead, he took his time, nuzzling Megamind's back and thighs as he unwound and untied the straps one-handed. He knew he was getting his intended result when Megamind said, “Can you please hurry it up? This thing is basically a jockstrap. It's not especially comfortable to get an erection in.” After that, he quickly finished the unwrapping and was rewarded with the gift of rigid blue cock protruding between blue thighs. He immediately put his mouth on it with an “Mmmm” sound like a reaction to good food. 

He started with just the head, sliding it in and out of his mouth, caressing it with his lips and tongue. As Megamind's heartbeat sped up, he began to stroke the shaft with his lips, taking it a little more deeply each time, sucking and pulling, still giving the head a lick with every outstroke, still humming with pleasure. Megamind was humming with pleasure, too, his nipples tight. He had just reached the point where his greater need for oxygen caused him to open his mouth and moan, when Wayne's lips and tongue abandoned him and said “Hey, Roxie.”

She was standing in the doorway, still in her work clothes, her pupils dilated with lust. 

“Oh, my god. That is so hot.” She set down her bag and approached. She kissed both her alien boyfriends, then ran a hand up the nearest blue leg. “Are you sure you're okay like this?”

“Perfectly, It was a bit of a challenge to get into, but now that I'm in, I can stay like this all evening.”

“Wow. Hey, can I join you?”

They both started to answer at once, stopped, glanced at each other and nodded. 

“And while you're getting undressed,” Megamind added, “can you bring the lube from the bedroom?” He met Wayne's eyes again. “There will be a need for lube, right?”

“Oh, yeah,” As the bigger alien spoke, she was already walking past them. “On second though...” He picked him up as he had before, one hand on the ankles, the other under the ass, and carried him after her, caressing his testicles with a thumb as he walked.

“Changed my mind,” he said as he crossed the threshold into the bedroom. “This will work better on the adjustable bed.” Roxanne finished taking off her dress, tossed it onto the bed, stepped close to the pair, and turned around.

“Undo my bra for me?” Wayne held Megamind closer to her so that, after he undid the clasp and slid the straps off her shoulders, he could reach forward to fondle her breasts and the front of her torso generally. The larger alien stepped closer himself, so that Megamind was lightly pinned between the two of them, then let go of his ankles. This gave him one hand free to reach into the front of her panties. Knowing what was coming, she widened her stance. Megamind began to kiss her neck and shoulder. Wayne worked her mound and labia, at first pressing her whole vulva with the flat of his hand in a circle, then parting the outer lips and laying one finger in on either side of her clit and continuing the circular motions. 

With the attentions of both men, she got very turned on very quickly. When he felt the first of her sexual juices touch his fingertips, he stopped and slipped the tips of his fingers in, then drew them up and over her clit. A little squeal of pleasure escaped her. He kept at that, kept sliding his fingers from vagina to clit and back, getting more little squeals out of her until she grasped his wrist and said, “Just fuck me. Somebody fuck me!” 

He sank the two fingers fully into her so that the rest of his hand was directly under her, then lifted. She squealed louder and pumped her hips as he flew all three of them the few feet to the bed. Roxanne's knees tended to buckle when she orgasmed, so it was important to get her off her feet before the serious fucking began. He settled his passengers near the nightstand where the lube and the remote for the bed were in easy reach. As he set her down on her knees, he tore her panties away. (He bought her panties by the case just so he could ruin a pair like this whenever he wanted to.) As soon as she was naked, she rolled over onto her back. Wayne was a little surprised, knowing that she usually preferred rear entry, but he managed to hold Megamind so that she rolled in his arms. Both men looked at her quizzically. 

“I want to see this,” she explained, reaching toward them. Wayne maneuvered Megamind so that his cock slid into her while his hands rested on the bed to either side of her. He was able to support his own weight, but his contorted body wasn't stable enough for Wayne to just let go. So he supported Megamind with one hand under his belly and thighs while he used the other to lower his own sweat pants and boxers. Then he picked up the remote and used it to raise the bed to just the right height for him to enter the blue man from behind. Then he set down the remote, picked up the lube, and flipped the top. The nipple applicator under the cap allowed him to apply the lube directly where it was needed. 

Music Man's penis was prehensile, tapering from a human-like thickness at the base to a tip no thicker than Roxanne's little finger, with four testicles hanging beneath. It penetrated Megamind easily, wiggling as it went in, even while he set down the lube and put his other arm around him. She reached up to embrace them both, met Wayne's eyes, and without words the three of them began to establish a rhythm. 

Megamind's eyes were closed and he was moaning softly. Roxanne kept her eyes open and she wasn't so quiet about it. Wayne folded his cock so that he could keep the tip of it on Megamind's sweet spot even while the rest of it went a little deeper with every thrust. The blue man's hips began to move more rapidly, intensifying the sensation for all three. Wayne reached between his two lovers, touched her clit again, and sent her over the edge into her first orgasm. Her second followed closely as he kept stimulating that little bead of flesh. Then Wayne pulled both Megamind and himself a little lower so that the blue cock was actually thrusting into her at a slight upward angle. At the same time, he coiled his cock in Megamind's ass so that it had roughly the outline of a butt plug. Having thus artfully set off both Roxanne's third orgasm and Megamind's first, he moaned and allowed himself, too, to come.


End file.
